


A Dream Come True

by Yep_Its_Me



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emmas Dream, F/F, Lonely Emma, True Love, True Love Babies, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yep_Its_Me/pseuds/Yep_Its_Me
Summary: I really do suck at summaries so here's a tease. I hope you give it a read‘This feels so nice’ she thought when it occurred to her. She shouldn't be in anyone's bed she should be at work. Her eyes snapped open.“Where the fuck am I?” she whispered trying not to wake the sleeping body behind her.“Where you belong my love,” said a husky voice she knew all too well. Scooting closer to Emma Regina kissed her shoulder working her way up to her neck and nuzzled her ear with her nose. “How did you sleep beautiful?”Hearing The Regina Mills calling her ‘love’ and ‘beautiful’ made her jump out of bed.





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, amazing people I've had this idea in my head for a good while so I decided to write it down. I really hope you like it this is by far the longest one I've written. Let me know what you think. Always love me

Emma never understood why a sleepy town like Storybrooke would need a sheriff on the night shift. It's not like anything ever happened. The town would start shutting down around eight o’clock and everything would be closed by nine o’clock with the exception of the rabbit hole (the only bar in town). Everyone was at with their families having dinner together. Putting kids to bed Reading them bedtime stories. 

All the things Emma doesn't have in life.

Six months ago Emma moved out of her parent's loft and got a little place for herself. Because waking up every three hours to a hungry crying baby was no fun. Don't get it wrong Emma loves her little brother and parents but when you're used to having a place to yourself it can get very tiresome very fast.

Emma was still trying to get used to having people around. You see when you grow up in the foster system Emma was always alone. When she ran away the last time and lived on the streets she was still alone. So once that becomes your life that's what you get used too.

So that's why she was sitting at her desk at midnight improving her game of trash can b-ball.

“Swish and the crowd goes wild!!” Emma stands and cups her hands around her mouth mimicking the sound of a roaring crowd. “The Savier does it again breaking her personal best of 269 shots in a row!! Is there nothing she can’t do?!”

Letting herself flop back into her chair and kicking her feet up on the edge of her desk she began to list her accomplishments.

 

“ Slayed a dragon… Check. Broke a cures… check. Save Henry from Pan in Neverland (along with his other mother)… check. So what do I do now?” The blond sheriff sat there in silence looking up at the up at the clock noticing only an hour had passed by. 

‘ _ I wish I had someone to go home too. Someone to call my own. Someone that would never leave me _ ’  She thought to herself as she stared at the pile of paperwork sitting on her desk calling her name. “ I really should get some of the paperwork done before Madam Mayor tries to fireball me again… nah I'll do it later” she said out loud “ Time for some Netflix”  Emma pulled out her phone firing up the Netflix app and processed to get as comfortable as possible.

She made it four episodes into Jessica Jones and ended up falling asleep.

 

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*  “God no… I don't wanna… need more sleep” The blonde said as she threw the alarm clock across the room. 

Pushing her head further into her pillow she could feel herself falling back to sleep when she felt a slender arm wrap around her midsection and a warm body against her back.

‘ _ This feels so nice’  _ she thought when it occurred to her. She shouldn't be in anyone's bed she should be at work. Her eyes snapped open.

“Where the fuck am I?” she whispered trying not to wake the sleeping body behind her.

“Where you belong my love,” said a husky voice she knew all too well. Scooting closer to Emma Regina kissed her shoulder working her way up to her neck and nuzzled her ear with her nose. “How did you sleep beautiful?”

Hearing The Regina Mills calling her ‘love’ and ‘beautiful’ made her jump out of bed. Taking her first look around the room she just woke up in she could tell she was indeed in Regina's bedroom. But she could see some of her personal belonging scattered around the room.

“Good morning to you to my love. Not that I am not enjoying the view, but wouldn't you be more comfortable back in bed with me?” Regina said with a mischievous grin on her face.

That being said Emma looked down at her body and she was as bare as the day she was born.

“What the fuck Mill’s!!” Emma yelped while yanking the blanket off the bed to reclaim some of her modesty which in turn left the brunette laying naked in bed.

“Jesus, what the fuck is going on? And where are your clothes woman?”

“Sweetheart, are you feeling okay? I know I bumped your head on the headboard last night but it wasn't that hard.”

“Yeah, I'm peachy just you know I just woke up naked in bed with my boss slash friend slash mother on my son. Yeah, no biggy. Wait what do you mean you bumped my head?”

“Well,” the brunette began with a slight blush creeping up her neck and making its presence known on her cheeks. “Let's just say I was I little too eager when you came home last night. Can you blame me I've missed having you in our bed at night.” Regina told her with the most beautiful heart warming smile she Emma had ever seen. 

“Now hurry up and put some clothes on before the kids come barging in demanding breakfast from their mothers,” Regina said while getting out of bed and disappearing into the ensuite.

“KIDS!?!?” Emma yelled “As in more than one!? More than Henry!?” She could feel all the blood drain from her face. Her knees began to buckle. Emma would have fallen on the floor if Regina had not come out in time to catch her.

“Swan are you okay? You're acting the same way you did when I told you we were having twins.”

Emma found herself holding on the brunette for dear life trying her hardest to absorb all this new information.

“Regina I really don't know whats going on. One minute I'm at work and now I'm here. In your house, in your bed. What the fuck is going on? How is it we have kids?” Emma could see the hurt and confusion her words caused. “NO no Regina I'm not saying I wouldn't want… I mean I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I'm just really confused. I was at work yesterday just you know goofing around wishing I had someone to go home too. Then I wake up next to you and now you're telling me we have kids. Please, can you tell me what's going on?”

From the tone of Emma's voice, Regina could tell she was dead serious. Taking the blond's hands into her own lovingly stroking her knuckles with her thumb trying to reassure Emma she was safe that everything was as it had always been. “Emma…”

Regina began but was interrupted by the sound of their bedroom door being flung open and two twins running at them at full speed.

“Mommy!” yelled a little blond boy as he ran into Regina's legs

“MaMa!” yelled a little brunette girl running toward Emma

As soon as Regina feels her beautiful son coiled into her legs she swoops him up and begins peppering his face with kisses causing him to break out into the cutest giggle Emma had ever heard.

“Good morning my little sheriff how did you sleep?”

“Good mommy, can we have pancakes now?”

Emma was in awe of Regina. She had always wonder how she was with little baby Henry. Never in a million year would she have thought she would ever see Regina badass get the fuck out of my way sex on heels Mills loving on a beautiful little boy that was the spitting image of Emma herself.

The tugging of the blanket that was still covering her naked body pulled her out of her trance.

Looking down she saw a gorgeous little girl that was Regina's carbon copy staring back up her with a bright smile.

“Mama, why are you wearing your blanket like a dress?”

Emma could feel her eyes fill with tears. She had always wanted a chance to raise her son.  Giving up Henry all those years ago was still the single hardest thing Emma ever had to do.

“Sweetheart mama isn't feeling good this morning. Tell you what why don't you and your brother go wake up Henry? The three of you can get started on breakfast and mama and I will be down shortly. What do you say?”

“Yeah!!” the twins cheered in unison and ran out of their mother's bedroom to wake their older brother.

As soon as the kids were out Regina closed their bedroom door made her way to Emma's side of the dresser and pulled out Emma's favorite t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

Handing Emma the clothes Regina kindly spoke: “Why don't you get dressed in the bathroom and when you are done we can talk if you'd like .”

“Thank you” was all Emma could get out.

When Emma reappeared fully clothed now she saw Regina sitting on the bed fidgeting with what looked like a wedding band. That made Emma look at her own left hand and sure enough there resting on her ring finger was a matching wedding band. Strangely it felt perfect. Deciding it would be best to handle one thing at a time she didn't mention the ring.

“Soooo…” The sheriff began not know what to say next.

“What all do you remember?” asked Regina still looking down at her wedding ring.

Emma walked over to Regina and sat next to her. She slowly took her hand in hers she said “Look what I said earlier I really didn't mean to hurt you. That the last thing I want to but all this” Emma gestured to them and the room with her head not wanting to let go of her hands just yet “It's all new to me. I fell asleep last night at the station alone. Me and you well I guess where I'm from there is no ‘me and you’ i mean we are friends we co-parent Henry have family dinner movie night game night and sometimes we just go out altogether.” Now that she heard herself saying everything out loud she could see they were a family.

“Well, Emma things here are somewhat the same plus two kids and a marriage.” Regina joked trying to break the tension she could feel in the room.

“What are their names?” Emma asked before she could stop herself. “Umm are they our kids as in we...made them?”

“Yes, we made those two beautiful angels. Your little twin we name him David after your father I still don't know how you talked me into naming our son after the uncharming shepherd” Regina joked “and my little copy her name is Emily.”

“Wow, that's amazing. Who cared them? I did right cause you took that potion back in the enchanted forest. Right?”

Still holding onto Emma's hands she gave her a reassuring squeeze “Actually I did”

Regina said “Emma please try not to freak out okay? What I am about to tell you is what changed our lives for the best. I know you and you have a tendency to run when things get really crazy but just please don't.” Regina waited for Emma to say something anything. 

All Emma could do was give a slight nod. Her heart started to race a mile a minute.

“Our twins are products of true love.”

Boom and there it was. Regina was right Emma wanted to run she could feel it in the pit of he stomach. She would have if Regina wasn’t holding onto her hands. She needed air. When Emma was about to try and run there was a knock on the door.

“Come in” Regina called out

“Hey mom Hey ma,” Henry said as he poked his head into his mother's room. “Breakfast is ready. Do you want to join us?”

Emma couldn't believe what she saw. Henry was all grown up. He was no longer the sweet little boy she saw just the day before. He was a teenager now. Emma slowly made her way over to her son not even trying to stop the tears that were now falling.

She cupped his face with her hand “Henry? My god, you're all grown. What happened to you?”

“Puberty ma” Henry joked “Ma you okay? Id expect this from mom but not you. Come on let's go eat Dav and Em are asking for you.”

“Right umm can you give me and Reg.. you mom and I a minute well be down soon”

“Yeah okay love you ma love you to mom,” he said as he walked out the door.

Emma stayed y the now closed door still trying to make sense of everything that was going on.

“Emma I know you are not used to all the this but I promise we will figure everything out. Let's just go down and have breakfast with our kids and as soon as were done the twins will go watch their morning cartoons and play. I'm sure Henry will want to go over to Nick's house then we can fix this.”

“Yeah...okay” was all Emma said.

Regina got up from the bed and laced her fingers with her wives and made their way down the stairs.

 

All three of their children were sitting at the table already eating their pancakes and fresh fruit. Henry sat at the head of the table making faces at his younger siblings causing them to break out into fits of laughter. That beautiful sound wormed Emma’s heart. She quickly blinked away new teras that started to form in her eyes. ‘ _ No more crying Swan come on get it together’ _ she thought to herself. Emma couldn't stop the smile on her face from growing this was always something she wanted. Regina squeezed her hand letting her know it was okay.

“Wow something smells delicious did my little angels make us breakfast?” the brunette asked making all three kids look over to their mothers.

“Mommy we made pancakes!” Emily called out with so much pride in her voice.

“Thank you my little princess” Regina cood as she placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Ma we made some for you too!” Dave said around a mouth full of food.

_ 'Yep, that's most definitely my kid’  _ Emma thought as she watched the little boy shovel more food into his already full mouth.

“Slow down kid your food isn't going anywhere” Emma found herself slipping into mommy roll fairly easy.

“Would you like some coffee dear?”

“Yes please,” Emma said as she took an empty chair at the table.

Emily places a plate on pancakes in front of her mother “Here you go ma I know how much you love food” she giggled.

“I love them even more now that I know you made them. You make the best pancakes my little princess. Just don't tell your mom I said that.” she told the little girl and gave her a wink causing her to giggle once more  _ ‘God I could never get tired of that sound’ _

“I heard that,” Regina said causing everyone to laugh as she places Emma's coffee in front of her.

Emma took in her family once more and thought ‘ _ Yeah this is what I always wanted’. _

When everyone finished eating the twins dragged their brunette mother the family room for morning cartoon and to play. Henry and Emma were washing all the dishes in comfortable silences. Emma just thinking her new family. Could all this really be possible if she went back? Could she ever go back? Did she really want to go back to being alone every day?

“Hey ma you okay there? I can practically see the smoke coming out of your ears.”

“Haha you're a funny kid,” she said playfully splashing water on her son.

“Really ma are you okay? You've been acting a little funny this morning.”

“You are way too smart for your own good kids. But yes I'm good I'm just…” Emma stopped to think of the right word  “Happy. Seeing you your mom your brother and sister all of you make me happy. The happiest I could ever be.” Emma picked up the closest dish towel and dried her hands.

“Hey, Henry can I ask you something?”

“Yeah ma anything.”

“Are you happy? Like with us being a family?”

“Ma you know I am. I've always wanted a family when you and mom finally got together it was the best thing that could have ever happened. Why do you ask?”

“I just wanted to make sure. You know I love you, right kid?”

“Of Course ma. I know you only gave me up because you wanted me to have my best chance and look at us now. We are a happy family. I love you ma, mom, and my adorable brother and sister.”

“Yeah, we are” for the first time in her life Emma truly felt happy.

 

Just like Regina told her earlier Henry ended up going over to Nick's house to place some new game they were currently obsessed with. Overwatch or something like that.

She could hear the morning cartoon on the tv as she walked into the family room. The twins were playing with all their toys and Regina was sitting comfortably on the couch wearing her dark-framed glasses reading one of her books.

“I didn't know you wear glasses?” Emma said as she took the seat next to the brunette “What you reading?”

“Oh nothing” Regina quickly said trying to hide the book and control the blush on her face.

“Now I need to know. You look like me after being out on the beach all day. Is it something kinky?” Emma asked as she wiggled her eyebrows causing Regina’s blush to deepen.

“Regina Mills you naughty naughty girl. What's got you blushing so hard?” Emma asked and reached for the book the brunette was reading.

“Shadow Haven by AJ Schippers nice”

“Swan- Mills” Regina corrected

“I'm sorry what?”

“You called me ‘Mills’ last time I checked I am Mrs. Swan- Mills. Till death do us part sweetheart” Regina said and wiggled her left hand to further emphasize her point “Now hand me back my book or we can make that part of our vows come true” she told the blonde with a playful grin.

“Right Swan-Mills of course” Emma handed the book back just in time for the twin to jump onto her lap

“Play with us Ma play with us!!” They both asked

“Well, who am I to deny such a request?” and off she went to play with her kids.

Regina sat on the couch watching Emma play cops and robbers with David then pay tea party with Emily. She found it hard to believe this Emma never played with kids, she was such a natural, Watching her family play always wormed her heart. But Emma looked like this was the first time she was playing with them. She couldn't wrap her mind around the thought of Emma not being a part of he life. How could there be no her and Emma to this Emma?

Emma dropped herself on the couch out of breath from chasing the kids around the family room for the past hour and a half. “I don't know how they have so much energy”

“Well, they are your children. You can't sit still for more than two minutes at a time.”

Emma had to laugh at that because it was so true. “Yeah I guess you're right”

They continued to sit there watching the kids play. Emma in deep thought about what she wanted to say. “Regina, can I ask you something?”

“Yes I imagine you might have a few questions”

“A few would be putting it lightly” she took a minute to gather her thoughts. “Are you happy? I mean me and you? Am I a good wife? A good mother?”

Regina could see the sadness in her wife's eyes she's always hated seeing her so unhappy so unsure of herself. So she did what she always did when her Emma came to her like this. The brunette stood up and extended her hand to Emma “Come with me I want to show you something.” Emma took the offered hand and let Regina lead her to the study.

 

Emma had only been in Regina's study a hand full of times and every time she had been there all she ever saw was mountains of paperwork books and a picture of Henry was always on her desk. Emma didn't expect to see the walls of this study to be covered in family pictures. Seeing all the happy smiles in all those framed memories wormed her soul.

“Emma you are the wife I've always wanted you showed me how to love myself for who I am. You love me for me all of me. You are an amazing mother to our beautiful children. They love you more than life itself.”

“Thank you for showing me all of this. I never thought I would know how to be a mom.”

“Well, my dear you are doing an outstanding job for someone that says they don't know how.”

“Regina? What if I don't want to go back? What if I want to stay here with you and the kids? I don't want to go back to being alone”

Regina could see the sadness slowly coming back into those emerald eyes she loved so much. “Emma I don't know how you got here but from what you told me the other me the other Regina needs you to make her as happy as you have made me. She needs you Emma” She stopped talking giving Emma time to soak in everything.

“When did you know you loved me?” Emma asked needing to know if she had a chance with Regina in her life.

Regina started to think about the time Emma came to stop the mob from getting to her. The memory made her laugh. How could they have been so blind? “The day you broke my curse and came barreling through the crowd like my knight in shining red leather.” That confession made Emma laugh so hard she had to wipe the tears from her eyes. “I knew you secretly loved that jacket.”

 

They spent the rest of the day in the family room talking about everything that came to mind. Their wedding the twins life basically. Emma didn't know how to ask her next question but knew she had too. Even if she really really didn't want too. “So how do we get me back?” she asked keeping her eyes trained on the happy twins still playing.

“It's pretty simple really. You said the last thing you remember was wishing you were not alone anymore. I am willing to bet that is what brought you here. So tonight when we go to bed you need to wish to back in your life.”

“Right..” was the only word Emma could form. How could she wish for a lonely life when she just had a taste of what life could be like.

 

The Swan-Mills decided to have a lazy movie day. Henry came home around the third movie saying he wanted to spend time with his family and have dinner together before everyone went to bed. 

When Emma looked over to the twins cuddling up to their big brother on the loveseat bellies now full of pizza they were trying their hardest to keep their eyes open. Emma found herself crying yet again she was going to miss them all so much. She was going to miss all of this.

“We should probably get them into bed already my dear” Regina bringing Emma back to the now “Would you like to help?”

“I would love too.”

 

Together they put David and Emily to ed with no fight from either one. As they were about to walk out the room Emma heard Emily calling her over “Ma?”

“Yes, my princess?” Emma said as she knelt down next to her bed

“I love you so much ma you make me so happy”

Emma leaned forward placing a kiss on Emily's forehead “I love you too beautiful you, your brothers and your mommy make me so so happy. Now get some sleep I'll see you in tomorrow.”

Emma walked over to Davids bed who was fast asleep letting out a soft snore  _ ‘Yep definitely my son’  _ she leaned over placing a soft kiss on his forehead before softly whispering “I love you, my little sheriff.” David rolled over facing his mother pulling the blanket tighter around himself “I love you more ma” David said more asleep than awake.

 

Walking out the room quietly closing the door behind her as to not wake the kids. She was met with two loving set of brown eyes waiting for her. Henry was the first to speak up. “I love you ma, “ he said as he pulled her into a tight hug. “I'm going to bed already I have school I the morning.” He gave her one last hug before turning to his other mother and doing the same. “Love you moms goodnight.” 

Emma looked into Regina's eyes trying her hardest to keep her tears at bay. Regina could see the blonds inner turmoil and pulled her into her arms trying her hardest to pour all her love into that single hug. The brunette placed a tender kiss on Emmas check still holding on to her and whispered: “Are you ready?”

“No, but I know it needs to be done.”

“Let's go to bed, my love.”

 

Emma let Regina lead her to the same bedroom she woke up in just this morning. They got ready for bed in silence neither one knowing what to say. 

“Emma?”

“Hmm? Yeah, I'm sorry did you say something?”

“You know we don't have to go to fall asleep just yet. We could talk till you fall asleep if you would like?”

“Yeah? I'd like that.”

“Well come on let's lay down.”

Together they made their way to bed. Now laying in complete darkness. Regina wanted to ask Emma something that had been on her mind. “Emma, can I ask you something? Well, not so much a question  but more of a favor.”

“Yeah anything”

“When you go back and win over your Regina's heart please try to be patient with her. If she is exactly like me she doesn't know how to trust or love anyone other then Henry”

Emma stayed quiet for a few seconds thinking about what she just heard.

“Yeah, I can do that,” Emma answered.

Emma didn't want to fall asleep. She wanted to stay there with her family. The family she always dreamt of. But if this was a glimpse into her future she could take the bullet and do what needed to be done. As she laid in bed she started to think about all the fun she today. The giggles and the shared laughter made her face break into a smile. _‘_ _I wish I was back to my life I wish I was back to my life I wish I was back to my life’_. She kept repeating over and over waiting for sleep to win her over.

She could feel herself starting to fall asleep when she felt warm lips on her own “I love you my Swan” she heard Regina say right before sleep completely took over.

 

“Rise and shine Princess!” Ruby called out as she walked into the sheriff's office causing Emma to fall out of the chair she had fallen asleep in. 

“Oow” Emma grond from the floor

“Fell asleep again Em?”

“No, I just...wait I'm back?”

“To the world of the living yes, yes you are.” Ruby joked

“No, I'm” ‘ _ alone’ _ “here”

“Emma are you okay? You're acting stranger than usual.”

Emma didn't know what to say. Should she try and tell Ruby about the crazy dream she had that felt way too real to be just a dream. “I need to get out of here and find Regina,” Emma said with the biggest smile Ruby had ever seen on her friends face.

“Well, what you waiting for Em’s? Go get your women”

 

Emma ran out the station not bothering to grab the keys to her bug and ran to the town hall. When she got to the mayor's office she notice Regina's secretary was already there. “Good morning Katy is she in?”

“Good morning Sheriff Swan. Yes is but she is in a meeting at the moment. You might have to wait” Katy said shyly 

“This really can't wait,” Emma said running passed the secretary and barging into the mayors meeting.  “Regina we need to talk.”

“Miss Swan this what is the meaning of this?”

“I'm sorry but I really need to talk to you”

“As you can see Sheriff Swan I am otherwise occupied at the moment. If you would like to speak with Katy and she can set up a meeting for you. Now if you will excuse me.”

Emma looked from Regina to the man sitting in front of her desk in a ridiculously expensive suit.        

“Well, I just wanted to warn whoever owned that nice expensive shiny BMW they are parked in a fire zone and are about to be towed,” Emma said with a smirk on her face as she walked over to the window behind Regina's desk.

That being said made the man run out of Reina's office faster than a bullet.

“Really Miss Swan! That is not a fire zone.” Regina said as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

“Yeah, but he didn't know that” Emma tried to joke.

“What is so important that could not wait until later today Sheriff?”

“You” Was the only thing Emma said

“I beg your pardon?”

“You Regina...Look I've been thinking. We are friends, right? I mean I’d like to think we are.”

“Swan are you feeling well?” the brunette asked now standing in front of Emma

“Yeah yeah I'm fine. Okay, I need to tell you something and I want you to really hear what I'm trying to tell you okay please.” Emma said taking one more step closer to Regina.

“Regina you are amazing. Everything about you your smile your eyes your voice and god your so loving and damn Regina you're a wonderful mother to our son. I mean he’s so smart, witty, nice, caring all of that is because of you. I like you, Regina. I like you like you. I want to take you on a date. A real date just you and me. I want to pick you at your place give you lilies because I know how much you love them. I want to take you to dinner and when I drop you off at the end of the night I want to kiss you goodnight.”

Emma took the last step to eliminate whatever space was left between the two women. Emma felt butterflies in her stomach her heart started to race.

“Regina” Emma said while simultaneously cupping the brunettes face in her hands bring their foreheads together “I want to give you everything you always wanted.”

For the first time in a long time, Regina was speechless. She truly didn't know what to say or do.

“Emma” her name fell from full red lips as a whisper.

“Yes?” Emma whispered back ‘ _ Please say yes Please say yes’   _ she inwardly thought to herself.

They both stayed quiet. Regina not knowing what suddenly got into her friend. Emma not moving wanting to stay as close as she could not know if she would ever have a chance to be this close again.

“Friday night… pick me up at eight sharp and don't you dare be late Emma” Regina smiled as she saw Emma open her eyes. “It's a date,” the sheriff said and slowly made her way back to the door.

Looking back one last time before she leaving Emma had one last question “Regina do you want more Kids?”

Regina looked at Emma with a smile that took her breath away “Yes...I do”

“See you, friday Mills”. 


End file.
